


Bedtime Routines

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finally becomes part of Nathan's bedtime routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Routines

Jensen’s been at Jared’s with Nathan there. And he’s been there during Nathan’s bedtime ritual, and a few times he’s gone early for breakfast and he witnesses their mornings, too.

But it’s a whole different story when Jared asks Jensen to stay the night, even with Nathan there. And it’s even bigger when he starts up the stairs and looks back to Jensen. “You comin’?”

Jensen stares in confusion because of all the times to let Jared be Nathan’s dad and not his boyfriend would be bedtime. He’s sure of this. It’s what they always do: Jared disappears for anywhere from ten to forty minutes, and Jensen watches TV. “I don’t wanna make you nervous during storytime,” he jokes instead.

“I’ve got range,” Jared shoots back with a smirk. “Ten different voices. He can’t tell the difference.”

“I doubt that,” Jensen laughs.

“You coming?”

The flip back to the point alarms Jensen just as much as it did the first time, but he can’t ignore the hopeful yet settled look on Jared’s face and follows him upstairs.

Jensen mostly watches, fondly, as Jared marches through their routine. Nathan up on the bathroom counter, toothpaste to toothbrush, they chant, “scruba-scruba-scruba,” even with mouths full of minty foam. When they’re done there, Jared swipes a damp cloth over Nathan’s face, playfully moving it too fast then holding it to his face and rubbing while making monstrous noises that nearly cover Nathan’s giggles.

“You good, peanut?” Jared asks as he leans in close.

And for the first time since he’s known them, Nathan doesn’t complain. He beams and proclaims, “All good, Daddio!”

“Alright!” Jared beams right back and drops a kiss to Nathan’s forehead before spinning and crouching before him. “All aboard!”

Nathan jumps right onto the back and is piggybacked out of the room. Along the way, he’s giggling and bouncing, slapping a hand to Jensen’s as they all make their way to his bedroom.

Jensen watches, again, from the doorway as Jared tucks the blankets right under Nathan, tighter than seems possible. “You snug?”

“As a bug in a rug,” Nathan returns with a squirm to prove that he’s not going anywhere.

“Alrighty, peanut.” Jared smirks and kisses his forehead then stalls with a funny look as Nathan stares back at him and starts giggling. “Love you, peanut.”

“Love you, too,” and Nathan pops his head up to kiss Jared with a great smack on the lips. As Jared rises, Nathan suddenly says, “Night, Jensen!”

It’s then that he realizes he’s actually in the room with them and isn’t just watching something happen. He’s startled for a second, and Jared seems to be, too, but then Jensen settles and waves, giving a warm, “Night, kiddo.”

*

The first night that Nathan stays the night when they’re living together, Jared nearly passes out while Nathan is also nodding in and out of the Indiana Jones marathon. Jensen nudges Jared and whispers, “Think it’s time for the kid to hit the sack.”

“You know what to do,” Jared mumbles back.

Jensen stares and swallows hard as he looks between them, Jared pushing himself further into the cushions and Nathan barely staying on the armchair as his legs hang over the edge. He gets with the program and pulls Nathan up with a soft, “Hey, kiddo. Time for bed.”

Nathan’s ten, old enough to do it all on his own, but he still tucks his hand into Jensen’s and leans close as they walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. And he still pops himself up onto the counter, long legs dangling and arm reaching for the toothbrush.

It’s incredibly subdued, between Nathan’s sleepiness and Jensen’s nerves, but they get through it with Nathan mumbling, “scruba-scruba-scruba,” and Jensen smiling along with him.

Nathan spits into the sink and frowns. “When are you too old to do things?”

Jensen looks at him for a moment and simply says, “When you say it is.”

He gets soft – eyes and smile and shoulders – and drops off the sink. “I’m good,” he mumbles on auto-pilot.

Jensen smoothes a hand over his head. “You sure?”

“All good,” he recites, opening his mouth with a low ahh to prove his mouth’s clean.

“Alright,” Jensen smiles back and as he turns to the door Nathan’s following and tugging on his shirt. And then he’s jumping and climbing onto Jensen’s back, and they’re laughing together at the mismanaged efforts. “Could’ve just asked.”

“This was more fun,” Nathan answers as he holds tight.

Jensen unceremoniously drops him into bed, and they’re still laughing over it when they hear Jared’s soft laugh from the doorway. They both look up, but Jensen looks longer as he manages to pull the covers up to Nathan’s shoulders. He turns back to Nathan as he tucks him in tight.

He’s seconds from saying it, but Nathan beats him to it. “Snug as a bug in a rug.”

The corner of his mouth hitches high and there’s a warmth spreading that he tries to ignore because he worries what it would lead to right here. Probably tears, and that’s the last thing he really wants right now. Cry the first time he gets to tuck Nathan in. He bends over and quickly kisses hid forehead. “Night, kiddo.”

“Night, Jen.”

Jensen’s smiling as he moves away, as Nathan says goodnight to Jared. Once the door’s closed and he and Jared are alone in the hallway, he closes his eyes and releases a hard breath. He leans into Jared, forehead to his shoulder, and he smiles when Jared’s hands touch his neck. Jared says, “That was – ”

“Kind of a big deal.”

Jared pulls Jensen back enough to look at him. He smiles. “I was gonna say adorable, but yeah, that, too.”

They kiss, and it feels like the perfect ending to their first day all together. But then in bed, they tuck into each other and Jared murmurs, “As a bug in a rug,” in his ear, and he falls asleep with a grin.


End file.
